


Sugar

by keepitdreamin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is a flirt, Cupcake Wars is the best show, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Stucky - Freeform, Thor is confused, Tony won a bet, and Steve blushes, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun Fact: In the 1940’s, one way to ask someone if they were going steady was to say, “Hi sugar, are you rationed?”</p>
<p>And of course I immediately thought of Steve and Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this post on Tumblr:   
> Fun Fact: In the 1940’s, one way to ask someone if they were going steady was to say, “Hi sugar, are you rationed?” ...
> 
> And I, of course, immediately thought of Steve and Bucky.
> 
> If I could draw better, I would've drawn this as a comic because that's how I thought of it as first. If someone else want to draw or doodle it, that'd be awesome, just tag me or send it to me or something :)

The Avengers were gathered in the open common area, drinking, talking, loafing on the sofa watching tv, just generally chilling. Steve, just back from a run, stood beside the couch, caught up in the episode of _Cupcake Wars_  that Clint and Thor, who were on the couch, had been watching. Tony and Bruce sat at the bar going over some schematics, and Natasha and Sam were sitting on the window seat playing chess and bickering goodnaturedly.

When Bucky walked in, in casual sweats and a messy bun fresh from a workout, Natasha and Sam looked up and offered him smiles before returning to their game. The rest of the group were too engrossed in their own things to acknowledge his entrance. He paused for a second, scanning the room for threats out of habit, before relaxing and moving next to Steve. Steve's eyes flickered over and he smiled softly before returning his attention to the tv. Bucky grinned and threw an arm over Steve's wide shoulders.

“Hey Sugar, are you rationed?” Bucky gave his best and patented (screw what Stark's son claimed) Bucky smirk as all eyes snapped over to them. Steve blushed a lovely shade of scarlet, but didn't move away. Bucky's smirk grew even more self-satisfied, and he leaned in to press a firm kiss on Steve's cheek.

On the other side of the room, Sam groaned dramatically, eyes back and concentrating intensely on the chessboard. “Laaaame," he called out as he moved his knight.

Natasha's expression didn't change but there was a certain glint in her eyes, either on part of Steve and Bucky or because… “Checkmate.” Sam groaned again, this time for real.

At the bar, Bruce ducked his head to hide his little smile and returned his focus to the plans spread out on the bar. It took Tony a moment to process, then his eyes brightened and he jumped up with a happy squeal. “I knew it! I knew it! I fucking knew it!” He bounced and clapped his hands like a kid who had gotten exactly what he wanted for Christmas.

On the couch, Clint let out an annoyed sigh. Thor looked around the rest of them with a clearly puzzled expression, but wisely chose to ask questions later. Clint sighed again and pulled out his wallet, holding a 20 over the back of the couch. Tony laughed and snatched it out of his fingers. “I told you so! I told you so!” he turned briefly to Steve and Bucky who were watching all this going on amusedly. “Oh yeah, congrats and all. Super duper psyched you're together and what not.” Then he turned back to Clint, who was sitting very grumpily, and started dancing very obnoxiously, “I told you so! I told you so! I-I-I told you so! I told you so! I told you so! I-I-I told you so!” Clint, totally done with Tony's shit, finally just grabbed a pillow and, without looking, threw it behind the couch, hitting Tony square in the face.

As Tony wisely chose to stop teasing Clint and go back to Bruce and schematics, Bucky and Steve looked at each other and shrugged in unison. Probably best to not get involved with that. Bucky then pulled Steve with him to flop on the open end of the couch to cuddle and finish watching _Cupcake Wars._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear: The $20 bet between Tony and Clint was on Steve having a secret relationship. Tony was all like “Heck yeah, he totes does!” and Clint was all “Nah, if he was in a relationship, it wouldn't be a secret.” Yeah, so it wasn't a bet on him being gay. Idk if anyone else cares, but it always really bothers me when people bet on someone's sexuality. Being in a relationship is an ok bet. Even being in a relationship with a specific person is fine, go ahead and bet. If you're reason for saying no is “They're totally straight,” that's when I get annoyed. Yeah, so Clint isn't annoyed that Steve's in a relationship with Bucky, just that they'd been keeping it a secret.
> 
> Also, the dance and song Tony did is Elliot's “I Told You So” dance from Scrubs.


End file.
